Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon
There lives this Really Awesome channel or television block in another country... which unfortunately does not exist in your native country. Comes in four flavors: #'Canadian-only Service': Canadian services are meant to only be for Canadians, even if their originals are exported to other countries. #'Why Don't We Have That': A channel that is unavailable in your country is available in other parts of the world (for example, one can receive Nicktoons in America but not Southeast Asia). #'Shut Down Entirely': The service is shut down before it could reach other areas. #'Syndicated': Syndicated after its original run, despite being owned by the company who owns the network the shows originally aired on. See Teletoon Isn't Cartoon Network for the inverse of this trope. This isn't limited to TV channels being unavailable in a certain country, though. Examples Canadian-only Service *Co-Trope Namer Teletoon has its own page. *YTV. Most of its originals are not on Nickelodeon... but rather on Cartoon Network and Boomerang? As of 2016, the few animated series from YTV that managed to get on a Nickelodeon network were series co-produced by Nicktoons (the exceptions being the Rupert TV series, which was on Nick Jr. for a while, and Martin Mystery, which, while it was on Nick, was completely co-produced between YTV and Marathon Media). **Justified as YTV used to air CN programs, but apparently they lost the rights to show further animated Cartoon Network programming once Robotboy ended its YTV run. Though due to the fact that Transformers: Animated was seen on the channel, it's possible YTV picked it up before they removed Robotboy from their schedule. Once Unnatural History ended its Canadian run, it ensured no more CN material would return to YTV. **Jacob Two-Two subverted this until 2006 due to airing alongside Nickelodeon shows. The kicker? It was on Telemundo, and we know Telemundo only airs in Spanish. **And when Nickelodeon Canada finally launched? Kid vs. Kat (a show known for its Disney XD run) began airing there. When Nick never aired the series in the United States. **Not to mention Being Ian and Pearlie. They aired on Qubo. **This was once subverted for some YTV-aired shows, all thanks to YTV Direct. However, 6teen still ends up using this trope, as it was by Teletoon, not YTV. It's only on there since it was co-produced by Nelvana. Not just that; YTV also put up full episodes of both Hey Arnold! and Invader Zim on their YouTube, and even has a YouTube channel dedicated to the first 69 episodes of The Fairly OddParents and silent Let's Plays of Fairly OddParents games. Now, YTV Direct by itself is just a dumping ground for Nelvana content such as Bob & Margaret (probably the only adult-oriented show on YTV Direct) and the aforementioned 6teen. **Ever since the Corus-run Disney XD Canada launched, this was subverted for YTV shows that aired on Disney XD. Only one problem; all the animated YTV shows the Canadian version is currently airing were seen on either Cartoon Network or Discovery Kids in the US. **When YTV had a localized version of Discovery Kids, Martin Mystery of all shows was on that version, when Martin Mystery subverted this trope in the United States. ***Speaking of Discovery Kids Canada, that same channel was the only reason why Grossology, Timeblazers, and The Future is Wild (2007) subverted this in the US. Though come Discovery Kids Canada's replacement with a Canadian Nickelodeon, all three started playing this straight, especially the former two, which aired on Qubo. *Luckily, Qubo itself is Teletoon, YTV, and Treehouse TV combined. *In Canada, Pelswick aired on the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. In the US, it aired on Nickelodeon. *Family Channel (no, not THAT Family Channel) financed the final season of Are You Afraid of the Dark?; despite the show being from, what else, YTV. **Speaking of Family Channel, Madeline aired on not only Disney (Disney Channel/Toon Disney/Playhouse Disney, etc.), it also aired on the Family Channel in Canada. As of 2014, Family Channel owns pretty much all Canadian broadcasting rights to Madeline (since Madeline was bought by Family Channel's current owner DHX Media when DHX bought over Cookie Jar) but chooses not to air it anyways (this could be due to their rights to Disney programs expiring). ***Before the show ended up on Disney, the show was broadcast on HBO and later on that unrelated Family Channel. And then its final known movie, "My Fair Madeline", was broadcast on Nickelodeon, then it was followed by the completely obscure "Madeline in Tahiti", followed by reruns being broadcast on non-Disney networks (again, this could be due to DHX Media owning the rights to the show). Syndicated *Cartoon Network has its own page. *Nickelodeon Fanon (and any fanon wiki, actually) is bad for this. Here's one example. *Gorge Fanon has the Irrational Combination channel Cartoon Network XD, along with a Canadian version (the Canadian version doubles as a Canadian counterpart to Qubo). **Another channel seen on the wiki might as well be traced back to Vortexx- oh wait, it obviously can, since said channel's name is Vortexx Network. *The webtoon RWBY has been shown on Livestream channels; specifically, SoulVoid and, later on, the real-life version of Cartoon Network XD. **Sunday Pants also aired on SoulVoid, too. And a lot of other obscure cartoons such as Mission Hill and Clone High (the latter of which is about to no longer be obscure in America thanks to VH1 Classic- err, MTV Classic). **Of The Hub's flagship shows, Dan Vs. had to be the one to air on SoulVoid. Granted, though, the channel's founder remembered the show from when it was on The Hub. **The Ren & Stimpy Show, which was on Nickelodeon, was broadcast on SoulVoid, too, one of the only Nick shows to get this treatment. *Nobody can ever forget that first MTV broadcast. It was repeated on VH1 Classic in 2006, and afterwards, upon relaunch, MTV Classic aired the first hour again. **In particular, The Buggles' Video Killed the Radio Star was the first music video played on MTV. So, in a nutshell, their video was rerun on VH1 Classic, and rerun again after VH1 Classic was retooled into MTV Classic. *Did you know that MTV Classic was not the first? [[MTV Classic International|The first television block/television channel launched under that name did so before 2006.]] MTV Classic US came in August 2016. *The first four to five seasons of The Fairly OddParents can be excused from this trope due to the fact that Nelvana has international distribution rights to those seasons. However, seasons six and onward play this straight if on a network unrelated to Nickelodeon in any way. *Even certain Nicktoons, and even series from Cartoon Network, have aired on Disney Channel in some country. **In Germany, Adventure Time (the full series, not just the pilot episode, otherwise it would've been subverted) was caught airing on Nickelodeon. *One of the few reasons why Nick shows are caught on non-Nick networks in Japan? The Japanese version was shut down after a while. This could be the reason why several Nick series were on Disney Japan. *Criminal Minds, outside of the syndicated reruns on A&E, has not aired on a Disney network in the US (not that it could air on Disney Channel anyway, due to its more-adult-than-Disney content)... and even then Disney only owns 50% of A+E Networks, making this trope played completely straight for this example. **This could actually be because CBS (who also co-produces The Amazing Race with Disney's ABC Studios) owns the distribution rights to the show in the US. Why Don't We Have That *MTV Classic prior to August 2016 in the US. *Nicktoons, as mentioned above, is a US service that isn't available in countries like Southeast Asia and Canada (though there's a reason why Canada does not have a Nicktoons channel). *The 24/7 Fox Kids channel in the US. All the US had that was related to Fox Kids was the block and Fox Family. *Toon Disney outside the US due to, what else, the 24/7 Jetix channels (Jetix itself didn't have a 24/7 US channel). Eventually subverted when Toon Disney and Jetix merged to become Disney XD. **Even the Toon Disney channels that did exist outside the US were replaced by Disney Cinemagic at some point. Shut Down Entirely *KidsCo suffered this before it can go to the UK or even the US. Luckily, Americans have Qubo, which is partly KidsCo in all but name. *DreamWorks Channel is going toward this, due to DreamWorks Animation being bought out by NBC. *The US network PBJ shut down in March 2016. That didn't give it enough time to reach other areas (in fact, some of its fare might end up on Qubo's Night Owl block in the future if you're lucky). Unsorted/Fictional *Kill la Kill isn't your normal magical girl anime. It's got a ton of action and some comedic moments inserted in-between. *Coca-Cola once changed their formula up to New Coke. To no one's surprise, the little success it did find was at the Pepsi Challenges. This was why Coke re-introduced Classic Coke, just six months after New Coke was introduced. *Mountain Dew has an example, believe it or not. You see, prior to 2012, Canadian Mountain Dew had more similarities to Caffeine-free Mountain Dew than it did regular Mountain Dew. This was averted starting 2012; there are no CanCon requirements for soft drinks in Canada. TBA.